


Last words

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Missing Scene, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Надписи не давали никакого шанса найти свою половинку, забирали любые гарантии на светлое будущее в любви и радости. Они всегда оставались ярким напоминанием, что жизнь может забрать все в один момент.





	Last words

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором на твоей коже написаны последние слова, которые ты услышишь от своей родственной души.

Барри ненавидит слова, выведенные у него под сердцем.

Надписи не давали никакого шанса найти свою половинку, забирали любые гарантии на светлое будущее в любви и радости. Они всегда оставались ярким напоминанием, что жизнь может забрать все в один момент. Аллен часто видит, как сводная сестра едва заметно вздрагивает, слыша новости о герое Централ Сити. Потому что складывающиеся в неровное “Я хотел только этого. Быть твоим героем” буквы отравляют девушке жизнь, напоминая каждый день об Эдди. Помнит Кейтлин, до последнего не верящую в смерть Ронни Реймонда, буквально ожившую от новостей об Огненном шторме, и видит ее сейчас, пытающуюся не обводить больше похожие на ожог буквы. Барри знает, что она не сдерживала слез, когда слышала “Кейт, мы должны попытаться”, запутанной вязью выведенное на руке. Девушка хоронила своего жениха дважды, и каждый раз последние слова разрывали ее сердце.

На твоей коже отпечатаны последние слова, которые ты услышишь от своей родственной души. И это заставляет слишком много думать о них. В страхе упустить свою судьбу многие теряют все остальное, забывая о жизни.

Немного иронично, что у Циско красуется фраза на латыни, которая стала его негласным девизом и которую он ненавидит всем сердцем.  
Memento vivere.

Барри пытается не думать о своих словах, и это почти удается. В конце концов, смириться с тем, что всю жизнь парень проведет в компании нетфликса и пиццы из Кейстоуна не так уж сложно. Нужно лишь стараться не испортить отношения с окружающими, в особенности с Айрис, которая не может видеть в Барри кого-то больше, чем милый надоедливый брат, незаметно поддерживать Кейтлин, не дать Циско свихнуться с его новой силой, помочь Джо наладить отношения с недавно объявившимся сыном, восстановить город после очередного разгрома метачеловеком, спасти невинных жителей, предотвратить ограбление, прибежать на работу вовремя, забежав перед этим в Джиттерс, доделать отчеты перед тем, как Сингх обнаружит, что они еще не начаты, придумать оправдание, чтобы сбежать с работы на очередную вылазку Флэша, терпеть сломанные кости и разбитые в кровь кулаки, причитания Сноу, несмешные нервные шутки Рамона, не сорваться в разговоре со Стрелой, и уж точно ни в коем случае не вспоминать о родителях. Всего-то делов.

Неудивительно, что слова, увидеть которые можно только обнажившись по пояс, заботят Барри в последнюю очередь.

Появившаяся в последнее время привычка пытаться напиться в Святых и Грешниках на фоне всех проблем кажется совершенно глупой и незначительной, как и желание поговорить с одним небезызвестным преступником. Если бы об этом желании узнали Циско и Кейтлин, его бы, вероятно, сочли сумасшедшим. Сноу, естественно, заключила бы, что дело в одном из сотен сотрясений, а Рамон тут же вывел на экран график зависимости идиотизма от полученных травм. В том, что такая заготовка на компьютере гения есть, Барри почти не сомневается. Джо бы убил сначала Снарта. Потом Барри. Потом снова Снарта. Айрис бы…  
Аллен печально выдохнул, держа в руках стакан с дешевым виски.

Айрис бы проникновенно посмотрела в глаза, положила руки на плечи, печально наклонила голову, смущенно улыбнулась — так, как только она это умеет — и объяснила бы, что творится в голове Барри Аллена.

Может быть, это и к лучшему, что ее сейчас нет рядом.

Алкоголь не обжигает горло, а только горчит на языке. Музыка звучит резко, чудесным образом не вызывая желания затеять драку, а темная атмосфера, добиться которой удалось только разбив три из пяти ламп, создает какое-то ощущение таинственности и уюта. Барри знает, что в этом месте он смотрится чужеродно. Но всем наплевать на паренька, зашедшего в не самый спокойный район, у которого никогда не бывает больше двадцатки при себе. Всем, кроме преступника с украденной криопушкой и отсутствием совести, с беззлобной усмешкой и пронзительными ледяными глазами, подсаживающегося рядом.

— Что, Скарлет, проблемы в раю?

Бармен (слишком громкое слово для женщины, следящей за тем, чтобы это заведение не разнесли окончательно, и прячущей за барной стойкой дробовик) протягивает Снарту стакан виски со льдом. Напиток дороже, чем тот, что Барри нелепо держит в руках, лишь чудом до сих пор не разбив, но какая собственно разница, когда ты все равно не можешь напиться.

Если бы алкоголь действовал, Аллен бы уже растекся унылой лужей по столу, с трудом сдерживая рыдания, эмоции и переживания. Возможно, вывалил бы все проблемы на подразнивающего сейчас Леонарда, сорвался бы на крик и слезы. Пытался добиться ответа, почему к нему, герою, жертвующему всем, судьба так несправедлива, а к Снарту, преступнику и злодею, благосклонна, как к любовнику.

И возможно, Леонард попытался бы найти ответ, скрывая умиление от вида пьяного героя Централ Сити. И наверняка, этот ответ прояснил бы что-то в суматошной жизни Барри Аллена, дал бы хоть какую-то опору, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Но алкоголь не действует. И Флэш продолжает цедить дешевый виски, поражая некоторых наблюдателей своей живучестью и стойкостью.

— Ну, зато у тебя никаких проблем нет, не так ли.

Слишком загруженный график позволяет узнавать об ограблениях только от Циско, каким-то чудом успевающим мониторить статьи и новостные репортажи Централ Сити, следить за Старленг Сити, отслеживать выставки и редкие экспонаты, проверять безопасность и скорость реагирования банков, тестировать новые примочки для костюма Флэша и выкраивать время на марафон Стар Трека. Хотя узнать, что Капитан Холод ограбил вчерашней ночью музей, Барри смог уже во время самого ограбления. Но бросить людей в горящем здании (серьезно, нужно что-то делать с пожароопасностью, в среднем четыре случая за неделю, и это только крупные), чтобы обменяться колкими репликами со Снартом, Флэш не мог.

— Неужели ребенок столкнулся со взрослыми проблемами?

— Неужели тебя замучила совесть?

Эти слова звучали каждый раз по разному, но смысл несли один и тот же. Никто не хотел нарушать эти хрупкие устоявшиеся отношения. Леонард Снарт мог в любой момент вытащить пушку, спрятанную под черным пальто, и прицелиться прямо в голову непутевого героя. Барри Аллен уже давно мог засадить преступника за решетку, вернуть криопушку Циско, чтобы тот ее разобрал, и забыть хотя бы об одной своей проблеме. Но им это было не нужно.

Как там говорится, худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, верно?

Особенно если этот мир — единственная отдушина, единственная возможность Барри не притворяться легко справляющимся с неприятности Флэшем.

Может быть, молния зря выбрала именно его?

— Твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком веришь в людей, малыш. Большинство не заслуживают этой веры.

— И ты входишь в это большинство, так? 

Снарт давно не спрашивает, какой по счету стакан парень держит в руках, и уж тем более не шутит, есть ли парню двадцать один. Слишком давно, чтобы что-то менять. Но не так давно, чтобы спокойно к этому относиться. Барри слишком часто ходит по грани. Даже этот разговор — очередная стычка на грани борьбы и флирта. Слишком красноречивые взгляды и слишком явное напряжение. Возбуждение. Адреналин, бегущий по венам со скоростью звука, заглушающий все остальные сигналы мозга. Главное, не сорваться вниз. Хотя до ужаса хочется взглянуть в эту бездну, упасть, чтобы почувствовать мимолетное ощущение полета.

Разве не об этом думают самоубийцы? О необходимости почувствовать хоть что-то прекрасное.

— Ты мне веришь, Барри?

И хочется кивнуть, согласиться на любое сумасшествие, лишь бы видеть всегда эти пронзительные глаза, эту едва заметную улыбку, за которой скрывается слишком много эмоций для “ледяного" человека. Лишь бы ощущать эти уверенность и спокойствие, волнами распространяющиеся вокруг человека, будто контролирующего все вокруг.

И, затыкая в себе голос то ли сердца, то ли разума, поди разберись в этой чехарде, Барри только печально улыбается.

— Разве ты сам не говорил, что тебе нельзя доверять?

Эта игра в героев и злодеев слишком затянулась. Кажется, они и сами не могут встречаться без привычных масок Флэша и Капитана Холода. Нелепое соревнование в каждом слове и жесте. Попытка переиграть, тут же переходящая в поддавки, едва судьба выкидывает Роял Флэш.

Выиграть слишком просто, чтобы завершить такую партию.

— Но ты сейчас здесь, не правда ли? 

Леонард надменно хмыкает, и даже в этом звуке слышится издевка. Конечно же, Барри послушный мальчик и делает, что ему говорят. Парень закатывает глаза и пораженно опускает голову, пытаясь разглядеть в жидкости грязно-янтарного цвета хотя бы смысл жизни. Снарт умеет наблюдать и делать правильные выводы, чем Аллен в обычной жизни не особо может похвастать.

— Я верю, что в тебе есть что-то хорошее.

Если бы это было не так, этого разговора не было. Снарт бы отбывал свой срок в тюрьме, а Аллен добавил бы в свою копилку вину за то, что не сумел спасти кого-то. Леонард всегда находил очаровательной идею, что каждого можно спасти, наставить на верный путь, дать искупить грехи, особенно, когда об этом с придыханием, с фанатичным блеском в глазах говорит Барри. Интересная идея. Жаль, что совершенно глупая и бесполезная.

— Возможно, у тебя скоро будет шанс это проверить.

Барри резко поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на слишком задумчивого мужчину. Слова были произнесены почти шепотом, не для его ушей, и Аллен пытается понять, почему мужчина перед ним напряжен.

Снарт собирается с силами, чтобы решиться на что-то?

На что?

И почему это так пугает?

— Что это черт возьми значит, Снарт?

Мужчина игнорирует попытки добиться ответа, на секунду вздрагивая от… Барри не может найти причину, пока Леонард не отходит от растерянного мальчишки и не бросает тихое:

— Позаботься о Лизе.

Зрачки резко расширяются, пульс подскакивает до двухсот ударов в секунду, за которую мозг самого быстрого человека успевает прокрутить услышанную фразу несколько тысяч раз. Пальцы начинают мелко трястись от волнения, и Барри уже хочет сорваться на суперскорости к быстро уходящему мужчине, который словно боится передумать, но его хватает крепкая покрытая мозолями женская рука.

— Платить кто будет?

Времени не хватает на то, чтобы разозлиться на Снарта, скинувшего счет на него (опять), обвинить себя в том, что до сих пор не спросил имя владелицы бара (или жены владельца, Барри не уверен). Аллен, кажется, успел перерыть карманы дважды на суперскорости, пока не нашел смятые купюры, и если женщина со строгим взглядом и цепкой хваткой (честное слово, в начальной школе у Барри была такая учительница с ужасно скверным характером) что-то и замечает, то не показывает этого. В конце концов, сюда и не такие личности заглядывали.

Когда Барри, расплатившись, выбегает из Святых и Грешников на нормальной скорости, Снарт уже успевает скрыться. И прочесывание всех кварталов в округе ничего не дает. Парень оббегает все снова и снова, и снова… пока не падает посреди дороги на колени.

Кроме своего рваного дыхания Барри слышит лишь звук бьющегося стекла. Костяшки на руках разбиты в кровь, но вспомнить, когда начал бить асфальт от беспомощности, он не может. В глазах блестит влага, а в груди зияет пустота, словно от открытой сингулярности.

Надпись выжигает ребра и легкие, оставляя после себя лишь холод.

Барри всегда будет вздрагивать от холода.

На что бы Снарт не решился, это убьет его. Убьет по вине Барри. Из-за этой слепой веры в лучшее, в шанс исправиться…

Вцепиться ладонями в плечи, пытаясь не завыть от беспомощности. Не думать о своих словах, о последних словах, не думать о том, что сам же загнал его в могилу, не думать…

Барри тихо воет посреди пустующей улицы, пытаясь забыть эти слова, которые двадцать шесть лет переплетались на его груди.

Последние слова, которые ты должен услышать от своей родственной души.

Позаботься о Лизе.


End file.
